symphogear_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Symphogear (SFZ)
The or Symphogear G Keyword #1: Symphogear SystemSymphogear GX Keyword #1: Symphogear SystemSymphogear AXZ Keyword #2: Symphogear SystemSymphogear XV Keyword #2: Symphogear System, commonly referred to as , is a powerful armor used to combat the Noise. They are activated when its user sings a song to harmonize with a relic shard installed in a converter pendant. Symphogear users are called Candidates. Overview The Symphogear system's formal name is .Symphogear Keyword #1: Symphogear Based on the proposed Sakurai Theory from the Special Disaster Response Team Section Two's own technology expert, Ryoko Sakurai (in actuality Finé, who had possessed Ryōko's body by the time), "Symphogear" is the name of a special, counter-measure armor that was created through the phonic gain of unique relics. Having been developed with the use of multiple theories and technologies outside the realm of traditional science, it is currently the only existing weapon known to stop the world-wide disaster known as the Noise. However, to avoid conflict with current constitutional laws, its existence has been completely hidden to the public. Able to respond to the synthetic vibration resonance created by the fighting spirit of the user, the Symphogear's greatest trait is its internal functionality to play a certain melody. By synchronizing that melody with the user through song, the Symphogear displays an incredibly high rate of battle potential. The Symphogear itself plays the instrumentals and backing track of the song, and the lyrics naturally come to the wearers mind, and are based off their thoughts and feelings. When multiple users are in Unison, it can be assumed that the gears syncing up allows for the seamless duets and group songs. Although the armor is able to absorb damage during battle, any sort of disruption of the song will result in a temporary dampening of its battle potential. At the moment, this is the only weakness that has been observed in the Symphogear system. Model Number A is an identification name inscribed on each Symphogear relic by developer, Ryoko Sakurai.Symphogear XV, Keyword #13: Model Number SG is an abbreviation of Symphogear. With "r" means , "i" means . These are assigned depending on the development process and environment of a Symphogear. "x" means , indicating that the Symphogears have been built using an unidentifiable Sacrist or was built in an unknown time, and "n" '''means , indicating that the Symphogear was made in the most recent time, after the event of XV. In addition, apostrophes can be added to the back of a Model Number to distinguish between separate Symphogears created from the same fragment of a Relic. Hibiki's Gungnir '''SG-r03' is the only Symphogear to carry this distinction, serving to distinguish it from Kanade's Gungnir SG-r03. The apostrophe bearing Symphogear will generally be the more recently developed one. The Rebuild system also seems to influence the Model Number of a Symphogear, as Hibiki later acquired Maria's undamaged Gungnir, which however also created an SG-r03' '''Gungnir Symphogear.Symphogear G, Keyword #1: Symphogear SystemSymphogear G, Keyword #20: Black Gungnir When calling a Symphogear by its name, the Model Number will usually be omitted. Regular Symphogears These Symphogears has '''SG-r01, SG-r02 and SG-r03 as their model number. Irregular Symphogears These Symphogears has SG-i01, SG-i02 and SG-i03 as their model number. Unidentified Symphogear These Symphogears can not be identified and analyzed, therefore having SG-x00, SG-x01 '''and '''SG-x02 as their model number. New Symphogears Prototype 1 These Symphogears are made by Rosso in order to counter the S.O.N.G Symphogears, but were deemed failures by the Round Table, so they were shelved away. New Symphogears Prototype 2 The second batch of the new Symphogears. Only Kusanagi was finished, the other Symphogears only exist in data as the development was halted early on, due to the Round Table having succeeded in their plan. References Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear SFZ Category:Relics